Highschool und andere Probleme
by Schizo89
Summary: na ja, halt die Fortsetzung von Auf einmal ist es Wirklichkeit... please R
1. Chapter 1

Auf einmal ist es Wirklichkeit 2 – Highschool und weitere Probleme

Kapitel 1 - 7 Jahre später

Hebitha war inzwischen 16. Sie hatte sich gut eingelebt und Vegeta berichtete jedem Stolz von seiner kleinen Schwester.

Hebitha lebte nicht für das Kämpfen, so wie Vegeta es tat, sondern ging schon seit den Cell-Spielen zur Schule.

Seit einem Jahr, besuchte sie nun die Orange Star Highschool und wusste, dass sie in diesem Jahr mit Son-Gohan in eine Klasse gehen würde.

Sie hatte darauf bestanden auf diese Schule zu gehen, aber nicht, weil Son-Gohan ebenfalls dorthin gehen würde. Nein, sie wollte dorthin, weil Leute die dort ihren Abschluss gemacht hatten einfach bessere Chancen hatten einen Job zu finden. Und das hatte Hebitha vor.

Sie wollte nicht wie Vegeta oder Son-Goku ihr Leben nur mit Kämpfen verbringen. Sie wollte arbeiten.

Sie hatte sich keine Ziele wie Arzt oder Anwalt in den Kopf gesetzt, denn für die Heilung ihrer Freunde gab es magische Bohnen und es gab genug kompetente Wissenschaftler, die nach besserer Medizin forschte. Auch was Anwälte anging, war sie der Meinung, dass davon genug existierten.

Nein, Hebitha wusste nicht genau, was sie werden wollte, aber ihr Job sollte sich auch nicht völlig vom Kämpfen trennen. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken eventuelle zur Polizei zu gehen, allerdings wusste sie genau, dass sie dort nur mit Trotteln zusammen arbeiten würde.

Das Hebitha wusste, wie die Welt wirklich funktionierte, machte es ihr schwer einen Job zu finden, doch sie wollte einen finden.

Der Rest würde sich später ergeben.

Ihre Noten waren gut und sie hatte viele Freunde.

Son-Gohan hatte sie über die Jahre hinweg auch ganz gut kennen gelernt und auch Son-Goten war kein fremder für sie. Chichi und sie verstanden sich gut und auch die anderen Z-Kriegern hatten sie in ihr Herz geschlossen.

Sie hatte Piccolo und Dende und natürlich auch Meister Quitte kennen gelernt.

Hebitha war außerdem gut mit Videl befreundet. Videl meinte, Hebitha wäre das einzige Mädchen in ihrer Klasse, dass nicht völlig von Jungs besessen wäre.

Außerdem hatte Son-Gohan keine Ahnung, dass Hebitha seit einem Jahr auf besagte Schule ging, so hatte sie ihm gegenüber einen gemeinen Vorsprung.

Doch Hebitha wusste, dass sie sich auch hier nicht in die Geschichte einmischen durfte, denn damit riskierte sie womöglich noch, dass Pan nicht geboren wurde. Und Hebitha freute sich schon auf Pan.

Doch das dauerte noch ein paar Jahre, solange musste sie sich zurückhalten.

„Tschau Vegeta! Tschau Bulma! Bye Trunks! Bis heute Nachmittag!" verabschiedete sie sich wie jeden Morgen und startete vor der Tür ihren Flug zur Schule.

Sie hatte es immer so gehalten, obwohl sie wusste, was im Anime passiert war. Doch bei ihr war es bisher nicht so aufgefallen.

Die Westliche Hauptstadt lag nicht so weit entfernt von Satan City, und so war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sie dort zur Schule ging, keiner stellte irgendwelche Fragen, wie sie zur Schule kommen würden, weil alle wussten, dass es eine Zugverbindung gab.

Klar hatte es Fragen gegeben, warum sie zu Fuß in die Stadt kam, darauf antwortete sie, dass sie morgens einen kleinen Spaziergang brauchte und der Weg von der Haltestelle, die leicht außerhalb der Stadt lag bis zur Schule hatte genau die richtige Länge.

Da sie in Sport mit Videl gleich auf war, stellte diese Aussage keiner in Frage.

Pünktlich kam Hebitha in Satan City an, wie immer ging sie direkt zur Schule, wo schon einige Mädchen auf sie warteten, weil sie ihr unbedingt den neusten Tratsch erzählen mussten. Sie ließ diese Tortur jeden Morgen über sich ergehen und lächelte nahezu immer.

Sie hatte in letzter Zeit keinen Grund gehabt nicht fröhlich zu sein und so war sie ein sehr fröhliches Mädchen geworden.

Zur Pausenglocke ging sie ins Klassenzimmer.

Sie verabschiedete sich von den Mädchen, da sie sich zu Videl setzen wollte.

Sie bemerkte Videl, wie sie noch aufgeregt mit diesem blonden Jungen, den Hebitha noch immer nicht leiden konnte, diskutierte.

„Morgen Videl!"

„Hi! Hast du schon von dem goldenen Krieger gehört? Er soll wohl so ne Art Superman sein!" sie lachte abwertend.

„Lass den Leuten doch ihren Glauben!" meinte Hebitha ebenfalls lachend und nahm neben Videl platz. Auf der anderen Seite von Videl war noch immer ein Platz frei. Dort würde Son-Gohan sitzen. Das wusste natürlich nur Hebitha, doch sie grinste schon innerlich bei dem Gedanken Son-Gohans Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er sie sah.

Es war so weit. Alle redeten leiser, als die Lehrerin den Raum betrat.

Wie schon in der Serie stellte sie den neuen Jungen vor und der setzte sich leicht schüchtern neben Videl. So viele Leute die ihn ansahen, war er nicht gewöhnt.

Als er sich gesetzt hatte, hatte er Hebitha noch immer nicht bemerkt.

Hebitha lehnte sich nach hinten, um nicht hinter Videl versteckt zu sein. Mit einem breiten Grinsen sah sie Son-Gohan an. „Hey! Guten Morgen Son-Gohan! Lange nicht gesehen!"

Als er die Stimme erkannte, drehte er sich ruckartig um und sah in das Gesicht des Mädchens, das kurz vor den Cell-Spielen bei ihnen aufgetaucht war.

„Hebitha? Was machst du denn hier? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch hier zur Schule gehst!"

„Hm, warum wohl nicht?" meinte sie, noch immer frech grinsend.

Nun mischte sich Videl in das Gespräch ein.

„Hi, ich bin Videl!" und streckte ihm eine Hand hin, die er konfus schüttelte. „Woher kennt ihr euch!"

Son-Gohan schien alarmiert, doch Hebitha antwortete ohne große Aufregung. „Unsere Familien kennen sich schon ewig!"

Videl nickte. Das klang plausibel.

Die Lehrerin herrschte die Klasse an, doch bitte endlich ruhig zu sein und der Unterricht begann.

Nach einem langen Unterrichtstag kam dann noch der Sportunterricht, wo Hebitha mit einem Grinsen an die peinliche Aktion beim Baseball in der Serie dachte, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie ja gesagt hatte, dass sie Son-Gohan schon ewig kennt, was bedeutete, dass auch an sie einige Fragen gehen würden.

Also dachte sie nach, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr fiel keine Ausrede ein, also sagte sie einfach, dass sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass Son-Gohan, soooo sportlich war.

Sie Leute glaubten ihr, nur Videl natürlich nicht.

Nach der Schule flog Son-Gohan nach Hause, Hebitha bleib jedoch wie oft noch eine Weile bei Videl.

Auf dem Weg zu Videl nach Hause unterhielten sich die beiden, besser gesagt Videl redete und Hebitha machte sich Gedanken, was sie sagen sollte.

„Irgendwas ist an diesem Son-Gohan merkwürdig! Woher sagtest du kennt ihr euch?"

„Un...unsere Familien sind befreundet!"

„Aha und du hattest in der Vergangenheit viel mit ihm zu tun?"

„Nicht wirklich... na ja... kommt drauf an, was du unter viel verstehst!" Sie machte eine kurze Pause, festigte ihre Stimme und meinte dann auf ihre bekannte lockere Art: „Soll das hier ein Verhör werden oder was?" sie lachte, rechnete damit, dass Videl mit einstimmen würde, wie sonst auch immer, doch ihr lachen war verhalten und zeigte Hebitha, dass sie weiterforschen würde.

Nicht das Hebitha was anderes erwartet hätte.

Doch Videl wechselte zumindest das Thema.

„Sag mal! Hast du Lust ne Runde mit mir Joggen zu gehen? Du weißt doch, dass in einem Monat diesem Kampfsportturnier ist, und ich will meine Ausdauer noch verbessern, außerdem noch ein bisschen schneller werden, und dann will ich mit dem Krafttraining und neuen Techniken anfangen!"

„Das wirst du auch nötig haben!" es war nur ein flüstern, von dem Videl nur mitbekam, dass Hebitha überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte, jedoch nicht, was genau.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ähm... Nichts! Schon in Ordnung! Klar lass uns Joggen gehen!" Die restlichen 100 Meter zu Videls Haus redeten sie über belangloses Zeug. Vielleicht wusste auch Videl, dass das Leben von jetzt an, wohl etwas komplizierter werden würde.


	2. Chapter 2

so, hier also Kapitel 2...

wahrscheinlich ist in diesem Kapitel viel zu viel wiederholung, aba was solls

Plesase R&R

Scorpiogirl: Ich will ja nicht alles gleich von vorneherein verraten

Kapitel 2 – Superhelden und Flugunterricht

Son-Gohan war nach seinem ersten Schultag zu Bulma geflogen, um sie zu bitten ein Kostüm für ihn zu machen, damit er nicht so auffiel, wenn er mal irgendwen bekämpfte. Schließlich war Videl an diesem Morgen aufgefallen, dass der ‚goldene Krieger' die selben Klamotten getragen hatte, wie Son-Gohan.

Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Hebitha bereits zu Hause war, da sie eigentlich der bessere Flieger der beiden war.

„Wo ist Hebitha? Müsste sie nicht auch schon zu Hause sein?"

„Sie kommt immer später! Sie bleibt meistens noch bei einem Mädchen namens Videl!"

Son-Gohan schien geschockt und besorgt zu sein, doch er beschloss nichts zu sagen und Bulma nach einem Kostüm zu fragen.

Während er wartete kämpfte er mit Trunks und als das Kostüm schließlich fertig war, kam auch Hebitha nach Hause.

Hebitha joggte öfter mit Videl und wusste, wie weit sie sich zurückschrauben musste, um Videl weiter glauben zu lassen, dass sie die bessere von beiden war.

Sie tat so, als wäre sie nach der Joggingtour total erschöpft, nach dem sie auf den letzten Metern extra abgebremst hatte.

Sie duschte noch bei Videl und aß bei ihr zu Mittag, so wie sie es oft tat, dann flog sie nach Hause. Videl wollte sie zur Haltestelle des Zuges begleiten, doch Hebitha bestand darauf, alleine zu gehen und so flog sie los, nachdem sie die Stadt verlassen hatte, und sicher war, dass niemand zu sah.

Schließlich landete sie, wie immer, auf dem Balkon ihres Zimmers.

Sie schmiss ihre Schultasche auf ihr Bett und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo Son-Gohan gerade sein Kostüm ausprobierte.

„Ich glaube ich will doch keins!" kam gerade der Kommentar von Trunks, als er das Ergebnis von Bulmas Arbeit sah.

Und in diesem Moment fiel Hebitha auch wieder ein, dass Son-Gohan das Kostüm ja schon an seinem ersten Tag haben wollte. Nur kam diese Erkenntnis ein bisschen zu spät.

„Ach ja richtig! Das war ja heute! Na ja was soll's!" Dann machte sie sich den anderen bemerkbar.

„Hey, ich bin wieder da! Hat etwas länger gedauert sorry!" Sie machte eine Pause, sah sich Son-Gohan genau an, und stellte fest, dass er noch idiotischer Aussah, als in der Serie, doch sie verkniff sich ein Lachen. „Schick Son-Gohan! Aber komm nicht auf die Idee dich als Superheld aufzuspielen!" „Hebitha! Schön das du wieder da bist! Hast du schon gegessen? Sonst mach ich dir grad noch was warm!" „Ich hab bei Videl gegessen! Aber danke Bulma!"

Son-Gohan reagierte nicht weiter auf den schnippischen Kommentar von Hebitha, sondern verabschiedete sich.

„Bis morgen Son-Gohan!" „Ja, bis morgen! Und erzähl Videl nicht zu viel über uns!"

Hebitha sagte nichts. Glaubte Son-Gohan etwa sie könnte nicht dicht halten? Er selbst würde sie alle doch verraten und das innerhalb weniger Wochen! Hebitha war doch nun schon seit einem Jahr mit Videl in einer Klasse und nie hatte auch nur ein Verdachtsmoment bestanden! Also was bildete sich der Junge eigentlich ein?

Nachdem Son-Gohan gegangen war, zerrte Videl ihren großen Bruder in den Gravitation-Room.

„Los ich muss mich ein bisschen auspowern und bist hier der einzige, der mir dabei helfen kann!" Vegeta hätte es nicht gewagt ‚nein' zu sagen, außerdem wollte er sie sowieso seit langem dazu anhalten mal wieder ordentlich zu trainieren. Trotzdem wirkte diese Szene sehr albern (Man stelle sich nur mal vor, wie ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen Vegeta am Arm gepackt hat und hinter sich herzieht ;)).

Nach zwei Stunden Training, Vegeta war so ausgepowert wie sonst nur selten, ging es Hebitha wieder besser.

Sie bedankte sich bei ihrem Bruder und ging Duschen. Mit nun klarem Kopf konnte sie endlich ihre Hausaufgaben machen.

Das war ein Ding von einer halben Stunde, dann war sie mit allem fertig und schließlich rief auch Bulma zum Abendessen.

Und Hebithas Magen hatte nichts dagegen. Was sollte sie machen? Sie war nun mal eine Saiyajin!

Gut gelaunt tauchte sie in der Küche auf.

„Was war denn vorhin mit dir los? Du trainierst doch sonst nie?" „Ich weiß auch nicht Trunks! Ich hab das einfach mal wieder gebraucht! Ich kann halt nicht anders, ab und zu brauche auch ich mal einen guten Kampf!"

„Ihr Frauen seit echt seltsam!" „Hey, pass auf, was du sagst!" drohte sie ihrem Neffen spielerisch und nahm ihn in den Würgegriff.

Keiner erwähnte das Thema weiter.

Machen wir also wieder einen zeitlichen Sprung und fahren ein paar Tage später fort.

Videl hatte auch in den letzten Tagen nicht aufgehört Hebitha ins Kreuzverhör zu nehmen, doch diese verriet nichts.

Son-Gohan, oder besser gesagt, der große Saiyaman hatte sich mittlerweile schon ein paar mal eingemischt und Videl war kurz davor zu entdecken, dass Son-Gohan der Held der Stadt war.

Alles hatte seinen normalen Verlauf und schließlich stellte Videl Son-Gohan zur Rede und dann ihre Forderungen.

Ja, alles war völlig normal.

Als Son-Gohan dann an dem Nachmittag zusammen mit Hebitha zu Bulma flog, meldete sich Son-Goku aus dem Jenseits, um zu verkünden, dass er an dem Turnier teilnehmen würde und auch die anderen sagten daraufhin zu. Nur Hebitha wollte nicht teilnehmen, auch wenn Vegeta und Trunks beharrlich darauf bestanden.

Doch Hebitha blieb bei ihrer Entscheidung, auch Videl hatte sie schon klar zu machen versucht, dass sie nicht teilnehmen würde.

Allerdings musste Hebitha letzten Endes doch zugeben, dass sie die ganze Zeit wusste, wer der große Saiyaman war, und auch sein hoher Sprung an seinem ersten Tag keine Überraschung für sie war.

Für Videl war das Thema damit gegessen, sie wusste ja noch nicht, dass noch viel mehr hinter Son-Gohans und auch Hebithas Gestalt lauerte.

Dem Flugtraining wohnte Hebitha nicht bei, auch wenn Videl sie überreden wollte auch fliegen zu lernen. Videl gab erst Ruhe, als Hebitha ihr zeigte, dass sie bereits fliegen konnte.

Videl war sprachlos gewesen, hatte gefragt, warum sie es ihr nie erzählt hatte und Hebitha hatte geantwortet, dass sie es aus dem selben Grund wie Son-Gohan nicht getan hatte. Sie wollte keine große Sache daraus machen.

Nachdem also die Grundstunden mit Son-Gohan erfüllt waren, trainierte Videl mit Hebitha weiter, auch wenn diese mehr oder weniger gleichgültig die Fortschritte ihrer Freundin betrachtete.

An dem Tag vor dem Turnier, kurz bevor sie nach Hause flog redete Hebitha noch einmal in ernstem Tonfall mit ihrer Freundin.

„Hör zu! Ich werde zwar morgen da sein, aber ich werde nicht teilnehmen! Das heißt ich werde nicht viel dazu kommen, morgen mit dir zu reden! Nicht während des Turniers! Deshalb sag ich es dir jetzt: Pass auf dich auf! Rechne nicht damit, dass du zu den stärksten gehörst, die an dem Turnier teilnehmen! Es werden nur drei Leute sein, die schwächer sind als du und die Endrunde kommen werden! Frag nicht woher ich das weiß, es ist einfach so! Sei nicht zu überzeugt von dir, und gib auf, wenn du merkst, dass du keine Chance hast! Das morgen wird gefährlich werden!"

Ohne auf Videls Reaktion zu warten flog sie nach Hause.


End file.
